Une phrase pour tout commencer
by Serenade bleue
Summary: Il y a des rencontres qui vous marquent; dans le sens où elles laissent une marque indélébile sur votre corps ou votre âme. Toi, tu m'as laissé les deux. Je vais te raconter une histoire. C'est la tienne, la mienne, ou plutôt la nôtre. C'est le moment où, par une phrase, tout à commencé. (2 versions)
1. version 1

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous!

C'est avec une certaine forme de fierté que je vous présente cette fiction sur un couple de Vocaloid qui m'avait beaucoup fait rêvé.

Avant tout, vous devez savoir que ceci est la **toute première fiction** que j'ai écrite quand j'avais entre 13 et 14 ans. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier de cette époque (bonjour le coup de vieux...) où j'étais à fond sur ce fandom.

Ma sœur m'avais montré des chansons sur internet, et je suis vite devenue fan. Mon couple préféré était le très classique MikuxKaito, sur lequel je compte bien poster quelque chose un jour. Mais il y avait également un autre couple, beaucoup moins célèbre qui avait retenu mon attention, qui était le MizkixYuma, alias VY1 et VY2 pour les intimes. En recherchant sur les images, on remarque que Yuma est plus représenté que son homologue féminin. Mais quand on connaît son adorable tronche, on comprend pourquoi.

C'est en écoutant, avec mon cœur naïf de jeune fille qui ne connaissait encore rien à la vie, leur chanson _**Kokoro**_ que j'ai eu l'inspiration pour cette fic. J'étais tellement fière de moi quand j'ai tapé le point final. Je ne me disais même pas qu'un jour, je posterai des fictions comme les auteurs que je lisais avec admiration à ce moment-là. Comme quoi, tout peur arriver quand on a un peu de courage ^^

Mais en redécouvrant avec nostalgie cette histoire il y a quelques semaines, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant le côté très **passable** de mon écriture. Je découvrais ainsi des fautes **énormes** qui ne m'avaient de toute évidence pas frappées à l'époque, des répétions horribles, ainsi que les incohérences/absurdités, qui me semblent vraiment pitoyables aujourd'hui.

Bien décidée à sauver mon honneur et à me prouver que je n'étais pas aussi nulle que **certaines** personnes écrivant sur **certains** sites populaires que je ne citerai pas ici, je me suis donc attelée à la tâche de rafraîchir cette fiction avec mon expérience actuelle.

Voici donc dans un premier temps, la version brut de cette histoire, puis dans un deuxième temps la version retravaillée.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Rencontre sous la neige**_

.

Un jour d'hiver, alors que la température descendait à **-20** ° ,le jeune Yuma se rendait à son entraînement de d'escrime habituel. Il venait d'une famille pauvre et étant fils unique il se devait d'aider ses parents. Ils tenaient un petit bar où des habitués venaient souvent, et afin de gagner lui même un peu d'argent il aidait dans le club d'escrime de Monsieur Gakupo . Il déblayait l'allée, nettoyait les armes et parfois il enseignait les bases aux plus jeunes.

Pour le remercier Monsieur Gakupo lui payait un salaire et lui transmettait son savoir de l'escrime. A 18 ans Yuma avait un très beau physique: il était grand, fin, des yeux verts, il savait lire et écrire, il avait un regard doux et flemmard...cependant il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait. Rien de bien grave mais d'assez embarrassant. Ce qui lui faisait défaut était ses cheveux... _je vous le donne en mille ;)... **ROSE** XD_. Et oui cette couleur n'était pas ordinaire et de se fait, quand il était petit, on le traitait souvent de fille ou de mauviette (NDA:les idiots qui disait cela s'en sortait rarement sans un coup dans la figure _XD_ ). Mais avec le temps Yuma s'était habitué.

Je disait donc... _avant de me perdre en explications_ , que Yuma se rendait à son entraînement, sans soucis, tranquille...peinard quoi! Et qu'il allait faire sans s'y attendre, la rencontre la plus importante de sa vie. Il devait emprunter le sentier qui longeait la forêt pour aller au club. En ce mois de Décembre il aurait du travail: Il faudra faire l'inventaire des armes, consolider le toit , tailler les branches des arbres pour qu'elles ne tombent pas à cause de la neige, réparer le clapier des lapins de Monsieur Gakupo (car sa maison était juste derrière le club) , demander qui restait pendant les vacances pour les stages etc...(tout en précisant qu'il devait lui-même s'entraîner)et pour couronner le tout, la température version **POLE NORD** risquait de lui geler les doigts. A cette pensée Yuma accéléra, par peur de se transformer en glaçon. Dire qu'il n'avait même pas pris de veste ou d'écharpe en sortant de chez lui.

A peine allait-il sortir du bois qu'un bruit attira son attention. Il n'était pas très loin...toute proche même...Yuma tendit l'oreille; cela ressemblait au bruit d'un verre que l'on fait sonner avec une fourchette pendant les ennuyeuses réunions familiales. Poussé par la curiosité il décida d'aller voir ,en se disant qu'il trouverait bien une excuse bidon pour justifier son retard. En s'enfonçant dans la foret blanchie par la neige, et où n'était visible que les tronc beige foncés des chênes lièges, Yuma sentait qu'il se rapprochait du bruit, qui lui parut tout à coup plus clair, plus mélodieux et plus doux.

Soudain Yuma se pétrifia. Devant un gros chêne centenaire se tenait une jeune fille. Elle s'amusait à faire vibrer des stalactites avec une petite branche en riant à plein poumons. En entendant ce rire le cœur de Yuma s'emballa, il sentait ses jambes trembler, de la sueur lui couler le long du visage et des éclairs le transpercer. Pour la première fois de sa vie le jeune homme était tombé amoureux. Elle était magnifique; ses cheveux courts et noir ondulaient vers le bout comme une rivière d'obsidienne. Elle faisait une tête de moins que lui et semblait avoir son âge.

Elle portait une robe bleue foncée qui s'arrêtait à ses genoux avec des nuances de bleue claires, des collants marrons clairs, ainsi que des bottes noire rembourrées avec de la fausse fourrure. Des étoiles dorées étaient dessinées sur les manches et la ceinture de son petit manteau aussi blanc que la neige. On pouvait en plus distinguer en dessous ses formes de jeune fille, fines et bombées en même temps. Le cœur du garçon rata un battement, elle venait de se retourner, d'un bond Yuma se cacha derrière un arbre sous l'émotion!

Quelle visage! Des traits fins, des yeux vert, brillants comme des émeraudes auréolées de soleil, et des joues légèrement rougies par le froid avec malgré tout, un petit air taquin sur sa figure. Devant ce spectacle Yuma essayait de garder son calme. En extérieur il tremblait, mais l'intérieur de son corps ressemblait à l'éruption du Vésuve pendant la destruction de Pompéi! NON! A une assemblée qui attendait les résultats des élections présidentiels un samedi soir et qui ne désirait rien d'autre que rentrer chez eux regarder le match de football de la soirée _(ces événements n'ont rien à voir avec l'histoire mais j'avais envie de les mettre :-) donc attendez-vous à en voir d'autre )_ !

Donc en essayant d'apaiser son esprit, Yuma se forçait à respirer moins vite ce qui lui procura un malaise. En reprenant ses esprits sont sang se glaça, la jeune fille était agenouillée en face de lui, le regard inquiet. Le crépuscule arrivait ; les étoiles ne tarderaient pas à ouvrir leurs yeux de feu et scintilleraient pour bien se réveiller d'une journée de sommeil. Les conifères et les sapins , eux, se recroquevilleraient pour passer une nuit plus ou moins agréable, les travailleurs rentreraient chez eux et les créatures de la pénombre partiraient en chasse. Or en ce moment précis, deux jeunes adolescents se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux; détaillant les traits de leurs visages comme s'ils avaient peur d'en oublier un seul détail.

Aucun d'eux ne faisait attention à ce qu'il se passait aux alentours; l'une était inquiète, l'autre avait la langue liée par l'émotion, et essayait de contenir les battements de son myocarde afin de ne pas retomber dans les pommes. Quelle ironie! Lui qui apprenait l'art de l'épée, dont la règle principale était de garder son sang-froid en toutes circonstances, perdait ses moyens devant une fille!

Pendant ce temps, elle s'était approché. Yuma en profita pour mieux la détailler profitant au maximum de cet agréable moment intime.

«C'est dingue. Elle est encore plus jolie de près, pensa-t-il».

Cependant son cerveau se posait mille et une questions; c'était la première fois qu'une fille avait autant d'effet sur lui. Pourtant, il était persuadé de ne pas la connaître. Qu'importe, il avait bien l'attention de faire sa connaissance. Elle était trop belle pour qu'il en reste là. Mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa gorge, comme si une force inconnue lui bloquait les cordes vocales. Yuma cligna les yeux de surprise, il devait parler, il avait obligation de parler, sinon sa sublime inconnue finirait par partir, le laissant seul dans la neige comme le dernier des idiots.

Il se força à ouvrir la bouche... en vain. Mais heureusement (ou malheureusement) la jeune fille pris les devants. Elle posa sa main sur la joue écarlate du garçon. A ce contact celui-ci faillit s'évanouir, ivre de bonheur. Encore. Et contre toute attente, elle l'aida à se relever et l'appuya sur son épaule. Puis elle prononça les mots qui allaient l'achever :

«Dit-moi où tu habites, je te ramène chez toi. La neige, c'est mauvais quand on est si peu couvert».

De son côté, Yuma était sûr de deux choses: d'abord il sentait que la chaleur de son corps pouvait faire fondre la neige à ses pieds, donc, pas besoin de vêtements supplémentaires. Ensuite, elle avait la gentillesse de l'aider.

Il ne pouvait pas en rester là! Il devait réagir! Une phrase, une seule! C'est pas compliqué! Après un effort surhumain, Yuma ne put qu'articuler lentement:

"Merci...je m'appelle Yuma... et toi?"

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre avec un grand sourire éclatant de bonté:

"Je m'appelle Mizki, enchantée."

* * *

Voilà! Attendez de lire la deuxième version avant de me faire descendre dans votre estime ^^


	2. version 2

Voici donc la version corrigée.

Je me rend compte à quel point j'ai progressé avec le temps. Et en y réfléchissant bien, je me dit que quand je relirai ceci dans 10 ans, elle me paraîtra pas terrible. Mais que voulez-vous. Un écrivain s'améliore chaque jours de sa vie, il construit son style chaque secondes.

C'est pourquoi je préfère rire de mes erreurs passées et me dire qu'elles sont une base pour la construction de mon avenir!

* * *

 _ **Rencontre sous la neige**_

 _ **ou**_

 _ **Une phrase pour tout commencer**_

.

Il y a des rencontres qui vous marquent; dans le sens où elles laissent une marque indélébile sur votre corps ou votre âme. Toi, tu m'as laissé les deux. J'aurais aimé trouver une autre manière d'aborder ce sujet que de t'envoyer cette lettre, comme le téléphone de vive voix...mais tu le sais bien, j'aime tout ce qui est poétique et romantique. Je veux admettre que je ne suis pas très courageux, mais il faut que tu comprennes que ça ne signifie pas que je suis incapable d'accomplir des choses quand il le faut...c'est juste que j'ai besoins d'un peu de temps pour me lancer. Oui, j'ai tendance à aller lentement, à attendre le bon moment, car je suis timide, peu sûr de moi et je n'aime pas bousculer mes habitudes.

Mais je sens, au fond de moi que ce moment est arrivé. J'ai mille choses à te dire, et elles tiennent toutes en une phrase. Tu la vois venir n'est-ce pas? J'imagine que tu la connais, que c'est à cause de ça que tu me regardes bizarrement c'est derniers temps. Tu sens que les choses ont changées entre nous, que je ne me comporte pas comme d'habitude. Tu ne sais pas quoi penser? Comment réagir? Tu as peur? C'est normal, mais dis-toi que le plus terrorisé ici, c'est moi.

C'est moi qui ait le plus à perdre.

Je vais me mettre à nu, et te mettre mal à l'aise.

Je sais qu'on s'entend bien, qu'on passe du temps ensemble, qu'on se fait des confidences, que tout va bien. Je sais que cette routine est rassurante, je suis le premier à l'apprécier tu sais. Mais je ne veux pas que ça continue, car j'ai peur de le regretter par la suite. Quand je t'ai offert ces fleurs, tu m'as dit qu' j'étais adorable et tu m'as embrassé sur la joue. La semaine suivante tu as juste haussé un sourcil quand je t'ai enmené au cinéma et au restaurant. Puis la troisième semaine, quand je t'ai proposé de passer la journée en ville à faire du shopping, à écouter des chansons de Phil Collins dans le parc en se tenant par le bras, tu t'es rendu compte que les gens nous regardaient en soupirant. Tu as eu tes doutes à ce moment-là j'imagine.

Je sais que tu n'aimes pas avoir l'impression qu'on t'oblige, qu'on te manipule. Mais le jeu de la séuction implique toujours ce qu'on pourrait appeler "calculs". Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas fait ça pour que tu me sois redevable, mais juste pour que tu te rendes compte à quel point tu es importante pour moi, pour te mettre sur la piste.

Laisse moi tenter ma chance.

Je vais te raconter une histoire. C'est la tienne, la mienne, ou plutôt la nôtre. C'est le moment où, par une phrase, tout à commencé.

.

Un jour d'hiver, dans un assez grand village du Japon, alors que la température avoisinait le négatif, le jeune Yuma se rendait à son entraînement de kendo habituel. C'était un garçon normal, fils unique d'origine modeste. Ses parents tenaient un bar à saké dans une petite avenue, fréquenté par des touristes le jour et ses habitués le soir. Afin de gagner lui-même un peu d'argent, le jeune garçon aidait le propriétaire du dojo où il pratiquait son loisir. Cet homme, M. Gakupo Kamui, qui était également son maître d'arme, lui donnait avec bienveillance et rémunération, des tâches à faire comme balayer l'allée, nettoyer le matériel ou enseigner les bases aux plus jeunes.

Par rapport aux autres garçons de son âge, Yuma, 18 ans et des poussières, avait plutôt un très beau physique. Lui-même ne se trouvait pas trop mal quand il se regardait dans un miroir. Il était d'assez grande taille, fin et élancé du bout de ses doigts jusqu'à la pointe de ses pieds. Ses yeux verts lui donnait une sorte de regard doux et flemmard. La seule chose qui le dérangeait dans son apparence n'était pas bien grave, mais lui avait souvent mené la vie dure par le passé. Ses cheveux d'un rose pâle renforçaient la douceur de son visage et l'innocence de ses traits. Quand il était petit, des simples d'esprits l'avaient souvent traité de fille ou de mauviette, chose à laquelle il s'était habitué avec le temps.

Sur le chemin qui le menait au dojo, le jeune garçon soufflait de la buée, sans se soucier une seule seconde qu'il allait faire la rencontre la plus importante de sa vie.

Il devait emprunter le sentier qui longeait la forêt pour aller au club. Perdu dans ses pensées, il songeait à tout le travail qu'il aurait en ce moi de Décembre: faire l'inventaire des armes, consolider le toît, tailler les branches des arbres pour ne pas qu'elles tombent à cause de la neige, réparer le portail de la maison de M. Gakupo qui se trouvait juste derrière le bâtiment, demander quels élèves restaient pour les vacances...tout en assurant son propre entrainement. Il frissona en se disant que pour couronner le tout, la température version pôle nord allait lui geler les doigts. À cette pensée Yuma accéléra, par peur de se transformer en glaçon. Dire qu'il n'avait même pas pris de veste ou d'écharpe en sortant de chez lui.

À peine allait-il s'éloigner du bois qu'un bruit attira son attention. Yuma tendit l'oreille. Cela ressemblait, en quelque sorte, au bruit d'un verre que l'on fait sonner avec une fourchette pendant les ennuyeuses réunions familiales. Il ne semblait pas être trop éloigné, ce qui lui permettait de douter sur le côté naturel de ce son. Poussé par la curiosité il décida d'aller voir, en se disant qu'il trouverait bien une excuse pour justifier son retard. En s'enfonçant dans la forêt blanchie par la neige, et où n'était visible que les tronc beige foncés des chênes lièges, il sentait qu'il se rapprochait du bruit, qui lui parut tout à coup plus clair, mélodieux et doux.

En écartant des branches, derrière lesquels le son semblait provenir, Yuma se pétrifia. Devant un gros chêne centenaire se tenait une jeune fille, qui s'amusait à faire vibrer de larges stalactites avec deux petites branches. Tout en poursuivant son morceau, elle éclata de rire, ce qui fit s'emballer le coeur du graçon. Il sentait soudainement ses jambes trembler, de la sueur lui couler le long du visage et des éclairs le transpercer. Pour la première fois de sa vie le jeune homme était submergé par quelque chose de plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait éprouvé jusqu'à présent: le coup de foudre.

Elle était tout simplement magnifique: ses cheveux courts et noir ondulaient le long de sa nuque comme une rivière d'obsidienne. Elle semblait faire une tête de moins que lui et avoir son âge.

Faisant glisser ses pupilles le long de sa silhouette, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler son coprs. Elle portait une robe bleu foncée avec des nuances plus claires, qui s'arrêtait à ses genoux. Dessous, des collants bruns et des bottes noire rembourrées avec de la fausse fourrure dessinaient ses jambes. Des étoiles dorées étaient également dessinées sur les manches et la ceinture de son petit manteau. On pouvait en plus distinguer, malgré l'épaisseur, ses formes de jeune fille.

Le cœur du garçon rata un battement, elle venait de se retourner. Sans réfléchir Yuma se cacha derrière un arbre sous l'émotion.

Quelle visage!

Des traits fins, des yeux vert, brillants comme des émeraudes auréolées de soleil, et des joues légèrement rougies par le froid, avec malgré tout, un petit air taquin sur sa figure. Devant ce spectacle le jeune garçon essayait de garder son calme. À l'extérieur il tremblait, mais l'intérieur de son corps ressemblait à l'éruption du Vésuve pendant la destruction de Pompéi!

NON!

À une assemblée qui attendait les résultats des élections présidentiels un samedi soir et qui ne désirait rien d'autre que rentrer regarder le match de football de la soirée!

En essayant d'apaiser son esprit, Yuma se forçait à respirer moins vite. Une main sur sa poitrine, il alternait entre inspirations et expirations. Il sentait l'air glaçé s'engouffrer dans sa gorge pour se perdre dans les moindres recoins de ses poumons. Ce brutal changement de température qui lui fit faire un malaise. Un voile se forma devant ses yeux et il sentit sa tête tourner. Il n'eu même pas le temps de s'appuyer contre le tronc, son corps s'effondra lourdement sur le sol comme une masse. Il ne savait pas combien de temps son moment d'absence avait duré. Il ne voyait que le blanc de la neige recouvrant la terre, mais sentait encore le balancement de droite à gauche de sa tête. Quand il repris ses esprits sont sang ne fit qu'un tour. La jeune fille était agenouillée en face de lui, le regard inquiet.

Le crépuscule arrivait. Les étoiles ne tarderaient pas à ouvrir leurs yeux de feu et scintilleraient pour bien se réveiller d'une journée de sommeil. Les conifères et les sapins, eux, se recroquevilleraient pour passer une nuit plus ou moins agréable, les travailleurs rentreraient chez eux et les créatures de la pénombre partiraient en chasse. Or, en ce moment précis, deux jeunes adolescents se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux; détaillant les traits de leurs visages comme s'ils avaient peur d'en oublier un seul détail. Aucun d'eux ne faisait attention à ce qui se passait aux alentours. L'une était inquiète, l'autre avait la langue liée par l'émotion, et essayait de contenir les battements de son myocarde afin de ne pas retomber dans les pommes.

Quelle ironie!

Lui qui apprenait l'art du katana, dont la règle principale était de garder son sang-froid en toutes circonstances, perdait ses moyens devant une fille qu'il en connaissait même pas!

Timidement, elle s'était approchée, le regard semblant signifier: _"Est-ce que tout va bien?"_. Yuma en profita pour mieux la détailler, profitant au maximum de cet agréable moment intime.

 _"C'est dingue, pensa-t-il, elle est encore plus jolie de près."_

Cependant son cerveau se posait mille et une questions. C'était la première fois qu'une fille avait autant d'effet sur lui.

 _"Ça va? Demanda-t-elle doucement."_

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment affirmer qu'il se sentait bien. La seule chose dont il brûlait d'envie, était de faire sa connaissance. Après ce qui venait de se passer, il ne voulait pas en rester là.

Mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche, comme si une force inconnue lui bloquait les cordes vocales. Yuma cligna les yeux de surprise. Il devait parler. Il fallait qu'il parle, sinon, il était persuadé sue sa sublime inconnue finirait par partir, le laissant seul dans la neige comme le dernier des idiots. Il se força à ouvrir la bouche...en vain. Mais heureusement (ou malheureusement) la jeune fille pris les devants. Elle posa sa main sur la joue écarlate du garçon. À ce contact celui-ci faillit s'évanouire, ivre de bonheur. Contre toute attente, elle l'aida à se relever et l'appuya sur son épaule. Puis elle prononça les mots qui allaient l'achever:

 _"Dit-moi où tu habites, je te ramène chez toi. La neige, c'est mauvais quand on est si peu couvert"._

Yuma savait qu'il ne pouvait pas en rester là, puisqu'elle avait la gentillesse de l'aider. Naïvement, il avait l'impression que la chaleur de son corps pouvait faire fondre la neige à ses pieds. Il devait réagir! Une phrase, une seule! C'était pas compliqué! Une seule phrase pour commencer l'histoire.

Après un effort surhumain, Yuma ne put qu'articuler lentement:

 _"Merci...je m'appelle Yuma... et toi?"_

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre avec un grand sourire éclatant de bonté:

 _"Je m'appelle Mizki. Enchantée."_

 _._

Tu aurais sans doute aimé que toute cette explication tienne en cette seule phrase que je brûle chaque jour du désir de te la chuchoter à l'oreille. Mais cette phrase, la première, qui a le pouvoir de tout commencer, n'a pas sa place dans cette lettre. C'est dans ma bouche que je dois la concerver, et c'est quand je serai face à toi que je te l'offrirai.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez par rapport à la première version.


End file.
